


Games

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Multi, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	Games

“Come on, Mikey, go faster,” Raph’s voice echoed throughout the lair. Donny looked up from his work and looked towards his lab door. Curiosity getting the better of him, Donny got up to see what was going on. 

As he exited his lab, he spotted Leo coming out of the dojo. They looked at each other for a moment then silently decided to see what was going on. 

“You’re deliberately goin’ slow,” Raph complained again. “Do it right.”

They entered the common room to see Raph and Mikey sitting across from each other on the floor. Mikey had a bowl of candy in his lap and Raph was balancing a hanbo on his beak.

“What’s he up to?” Donny asked as he sat down next to Raph. 

Leo sat next to Mikey as the sea-green mutant answered with a pout. “Thirty four. Six more and he’s gonna beat my record.”

“And he’s cheatin’ by slowing down,” Raph added. “Makin’ me have to keep the hanbo balanced longer. I’d’ve alreay beat him if he wasn’t fuckin’ around so much.”

Mikey continued to pout as he tossed another candy to Raph, who caught it in his mouth with little effort. 

“Five more and I’ll be the new champ,” Raph grinned. “Nothin’s keeping me from breaking Mikey’s record.”

“Nothing?” Leo winked at Donny. “Care to make a bet?”

“Don’t you dare,” Raph growled then glared at Mikey. “Throw the next piece.”

Mikey tossed another piece of candy and Raph caught it. 

“Your neck must be getting stiff,” Donny said as he rubbed the base of Raph’s neck. 

“Don’t distract me,” Raph growled. 

“Why not?” Donny moved behind Raph and kissed along his shoulders. “You were distracting Mikey when he got the record.” Mikey tossed another candy and Raph almost missed it. With a growl, Raph reached behind him and tried to push Donny away. 

Donny managed to stay out of Raph’s grasp while he continued to kiss Raph’s shoulders then moved up to the ticklish spot just below the base of the skull. 

A sharp intake of breath from Raph was Donny’s reward but the hanbo remained balanced and Raph managed to catch the next piece of candy. “You really want Mikey to hold the record?”

“A grumpy you is easier to handle than a sad Mikey.” Leo joined in by running his hand up Raph’s thigh then down between his legs. All the while, Donny continued to kiss along Raph’s neck then over the pulse point. 

“Fuck,” Raph gasped. Mikey tossed the next piece of candy. Raph went after it but his body tensed on its own and he missed. With a growl, Raph rounded on his brother as Mikey squealed in delight. 

The hanbo clattered to the ground as Raph pushed Donny back. “You guys owe me big for that,” Raph said through gritted teeth. “I was two away from winning.”

“Can we pay up now,” Leo grinned, placing his hand on Raph’s ass and squeezing tightly. 

“New game.” Raph looked between Leo and Don then sat back on his feet. Snatching the bowl away from Mikey, Raph beckoned him over. “Come here.”

Mikey crawled over to them and Raph pulled him into a deep kiss. “I wanna watch you and Donny prep each other,” Raph said, pulling away from Mikey and Don. “Then we’ll play.”

With a giggle and a wink, Mikey moved over Donny’s prone form. Their lips pressed together as their tails rubbed against each other. Their hands roamed in gentle caresses and Donny’s came up to play with Mikey’s tail. Mikey moaned then lifted up, breaking the kiss. He sat up and positioned himself so that he was scissoring Donny, rubbing their cloaca’s together while clutching Don’s leg. 

Mikey continued to move even as their penises emerged and they rubbed together as they hardened. Donny grabbed them both and started to pump. Mikey churred then got up and turned so that he was lying inverted over Donny. They both started their prep work, churring as they were stimulated. 

Don licked down Mikey’s shaft from tip to base then circled his tongue around Mikey’s hole. He then wet his finger and inserted it into Mikey, eliciting a churr from the youngest. 

Raph was sitting next to Leo as they watched and he gave Leo a sideways glance, “Don’t you owe me something too?”

Leo grinned and leaned in to lick Raph’s neck as his hand slipped between Raph’s legs to start playing with Raph’s tail. “Do you want Mikey or Don?” Raph asked while Leo moved between his legs. 

Leo looked back over his shoulder at his brothers then back up at Raph. “I want Mikey.”

Raph lifted an eye ridge, “Now I don’t know if you really want Mikey or if you want Don and said Mikey, knowing I’d take the one you wanted.”

Leo kept his eyes on Raph’s as he licked up Raph’s shaft. “I guess you’ll just have to pick the one you want and I’ll have whoever’s left.” Leo then took Raph’s entire penis into his mouth, pushing down until his lips touched the base. 

Raph placed his hand on the back of Leo’s head as he moaned. “What if I want your ass while I enjoy the show?” Raph asked as he reached back to grab Leo’s firm ass. 

Lifting up off of Raph cock, Leo smiled as he licked his lips. “If that the case…,” he turned around and lifted his ass with his tail up in the air.

“That’s nice.” Raph moved forward and parted Leo’s ass cheeks then licked up from the base of Leo’s penis, circled his winking entrance, and then licked up the underside of Leo’s tail to finally suck on its tip. Raph then deep throated Leo’s tail, eliciting a needy churr from the leader. 

Pressing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, Raph licked Leo’s inner walls. Leo mewed in delight as he squirmed. “Take me now,” Leo pleaded. 

Raph pulled back, got up on his knees and teased Leo’s entrance with the tip of his cock. “No,” Raph laughed as he got up and Leo moaned. “That’ll teach you to fuck with me when I’m trying to win.”

Raph walked over and squatted down behind Mikey. Donny took the hint and moved from prepping Mikey and helped to guide Raph’s dick. Raph plunged himself into Mikey’s well prepped ass as Leo pulled himself off the floor.

Donny started to suck Mikey’s cock and played with Raph’s tail as he enjoyed the up close show. Excitement filled him as Leo moved between Donny’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. Mikey paused in sucking Donny’s dick to watch as Leo pushed into Don’s ass. 

Like with everything else, sex was a competition. Who would finish first and who would last the longest? 

Being able to get to Mikey’s tail, Raph stroked the sensitive appendage, eliciting a churr from the smaller turtle. Donny churred in response and clamped down on Leo, causing him to stagger. “Donny tends to clench up suddenly, doesn’t he?” Raph teased. “Thank you’ll be able to last?”

“I’m fine,” Leo panted back. “I can take it.”

Mikey and Don churred the most, setting each other off each time. Donny had to turn his head away to break the chain but he was already too far gone and he was the first to finish. He lied there, trembling under Mikey and lazily pumping Mikey’s cock. “I’m never gonna win this no matter what position I’m in.”

“You and me both.” Mikey gasped out as he was second to finish. He moved up so that he could kiss Leo as he reached his climax. He held on to Leo tight but Raph’s name came from his lips. Leo smiled and held his little brother through his orgasm.

Once Mikey calmed, Raph pulled him from Leo and laid him on his carapace, next to Don. The two alphas continued to thrust with their eyes locked on one another. There were rules to the ‘game’. They weren’t allowed to go too slow or stop. They did have to keep at least the same pace as the other and the one who lasted the longest was the winner. 

Mikey churred and Raph looked down at him to see that he had already recovered. By the frequency of his churrs, it was obvious that he was close to finishing again. 

A knowing smile spread across Leo’s face. “Mikey tends to clamp up good and tight when he finishes. Do you think you can survive it a second time?”

“You owe me this Mikey,” Raph glared down at him. “Don’t finish until after Leo does.”

“It feels so good,” Mikey looked up at Raph, his blue eyes hooded with pleasure. “I’m sorry.” His head rolled back as he came a second time. Raph couldn’t stop; he had to keep pace with Leo. Mikey’s hole tightened and it was more than Raph could handle. With a primordial grunt, Raph finished. 

“Should’ve chosen Donny,” Leo panted as he let himself finish. “He gets relaxed once he finishes and takes longer to recover.”

“Shut up,” Raph sat back on his feet. “I knew you said ‘Mikey’ for a reason. That’s twice that I got denied being the winner.”

“You’ll always be able to lift the most,” Donny offered as he continued to laze on the floor.

Raph scoffed in response. 

Leo moved around Donny to sit next to Raph. Their mouths met and Leo pulled Raph down on top of him as he laid back. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Boys!” Splinter struck his walking stick on the ground, causing them all to sit up. “What have I told you about having sex in the common room?”

“Sorry,” Leo bowed his head. “We got carried away, father.”

Splinter glanced down at the hanbo, “You didn’t use that did you?”

They all followed his line of sight and Donny shook his head. “No.” He pointed back at Raph, “He was balancing it on his nose before. It wasn’t used for anything else. We respect our weapons, just like you taught us. We never use them during sex.”

“Hmm,” Splinter flattened his ears against his head. “My stories are about to come on and the room smells of sex.”

“On it,” Mikey got up and rushed off to get some air freshener. 

As Mikey sprayed the room, Splinter crinkled his nose. “Now it smells like sex and chemically laced flowers.”

Mikey stopped spraying and flashed a sheepish grin, “Sorry.”

“We’ll leave,” Donny offered as he picked up the hanbo and bowl of candy. 

As they all started to back out of the room slowly, Splinter looked back at them. “You will all have an extra hour of training,” Splinter stated as he sat down. 

“Hai, Sensei,” the all moaned in unison.


End file.
